Iron Woman
by sieg2013
Summary: Summary: Aoi saat itu pensiun dari dunia Idol. Kemudian, dia bergabung dengan Stark Industries
1. Chapter 1

**Earth 453**

 **Iron Woman**

Tokoh:

· Tony Stark a.k.a Iron Man

· Kiriya Aoi

· Pepper Potts

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Bandai & Sunrise (Aikatsu), Marvel (Iron Man)

Summary: Aoi saat itu pensiun dari dunia Idol. Kemudian, dia bergabung dengan Stark Industries

Warning: OOC, EYD, tanda baca

 **Chapter 01**

"Belum ada yang mampu menggantikan aku, Pepper." Kata Tony dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Sabar, Tony. Nanti pasti bakal ketemu. Untuk sekarang, biarkan aku yang menjadi Rescue bersama J.A.R.V.I.S." bujuk Pepper.

Tony mau tidak mau menyetujui usulan Pepper. Dengan berat hati, dia berkata. "Baiklah, Pepper. Asalkan kau jangan mati. Paham?"

Pepper mencium bibir Tony. Ciumannya hangat dan terasa nyaman. Tony tidak ingin melepaskan begitu saja. Dia harus memberikan kejutan. Tetapi, dengan cara apa? Akhirnya, dia memiliki sebuah ide. Ide yang mungkin bisa dikatakan 'tidak masuk akal'.

"Aku akan merekrut Kiriya Aoi."

Earth 453

Iron Woman

#NP: Black Sabbath – Iron Man

Narita Airport jam 10.05.

Kiriya Aoi akan berangkat ke New York, Amerika Serikat, karena mendapatkan pekerjaan pasca pensiun dari dunia idol. Banyak fans yang menyayangkan yang dilakukan olehnya. Tetapi, Aoi memantapkan pilihannya. Hoshimiya Ichigo dan Shibuki Ran mendukung keputusannya, walau berat hati. Saat itu, dia melamar sebuah pekerjaan di kantoran. Bukan kantoran yang dimaksudkan. Perusahaan itu bernama Stark Industries. Perusahaan yang di dirikan oleh Howard Stark. Kemudian, dilanjutkan oleh anaknya, Tony. Dia adalah Iron Man, sesaat diperkenalkan kepada Amerika Serikat dan seluruh dunia.

"Berhati-hatilah, Aoi. Kami merindukanmu." Kata Ichigo.

"Tentu. Kita pasti bertemu lagi." Aoi memeluk Ichigo dan Ran secara bersamaan.

Terlihat, mereka bertiga menangis tidak karuan. Untungnya, mereka menyamar. Jika tidak, aura idol akan muncul. Ran mengusap air mata Aoi dan berkata. "Kabari kami, begitu kau sudah sukses di sana."

"Dan jangan lupa, tulis surat buat kami ya." Kata Ichigo.

Malah, Aoi yang terus menerus menangis, karena meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, ada bunyi pengumuman yang berkata: PENERBANGAN AMERICA AIRLINES, AKAN BERANGKAT PADA JAM 11.00.

"Sudah saatnya aku pergi, Ichigo, Ran. Jaga dia baik-baik untukku." Pesan Aoi.

"Ya. Kau juga jaga diri, Aoi." Kata Ran tersenyum.

Akhirnya, Penerbangan dari Tokyo ke New York akan membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam. Aoi melangkah menuju pintu _check-in_ dan melambaikan tangan kepada Ichigo dan Ran.

~o0o~

Tony menciptakan sebuah _suit_ kembali. Kali ini, meng _upgrade_ _armor_ milik Pepper Potts atau Rescue. Awalnya, dipasang semacam senjata seperti _machine gun,_ seperti Rhodes kenakan. Namun, karena terlalu berat, diganti dengan _rocket missile_ dan Repulsor di telapak kakinya. Kekuatan _energy_ ditingkatkan menjadi 120%. Dia ditemani oleh _A.I_. _Artifical Intellegent_ yang bernama J.A.R.V.I.S dan _Colonel_ James Rhodes.

"Pepper, gimana mesinnya?" tanya Rhodes.

"Entahlah, Rhody. Kelihatannya ... beda dari sebelumnya." Kata Pepper.

Pepper mengetahui ada sesuatu yang berbeda. J.A.R.V.I.S kini semakin menunjukkan kecanggihannya. Di mana terpasang barometer ketinggian dan _energy_ yang ada dalam _suit_. Bahlam. Dipecah jadi beberapa bagian, hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh Pepper. Mirip berbentuk persegi lima.

"J.A.R.V.I.S, kau sudah siap?" Tanya Pepper.

"Tentu, _miss_ Potts. Semua sudah saya _upgrade_ untuk anda." Kata J.A.R.V.I.S

"Apa kau yakin? Ini seperti milik Tony. Apa jangan-jangan." Kata Pepper menoleh ke Tony. "Kau yang memodifikasi milikku ya?"

"Tentu saja. Apalagi, warna _suit_ nya _hot_." Puji Tony.

"Tonyyyyyy!" gerutu Pepper.

Rhodes menghela napas. Di saat begini, Tony malah memodifikasi milik Pepper. Untungnya, dia tidak memodifikasi _suit_ miliknya. Bisa-bisa, Rhodes sering di _hack_ akun dan _suit_. Apalagi, pihak militer mencoba memproteksi _firewall_ miliknya sampai tidak mampu diretas oleh siapapun.

"Lagian, kalau aku menggunakan warna putih, terlihat seperti manusia es yang berjalan tanpa pegangan." Kata Tony menggaruk-garuk kepala.

"Tapi percayalah, Tony. Mungkin sudah saatnya mendengarkan nasehat dari tunanganmu." Sela Rhodes tersenyum.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Kalau mendengarkan ocehan dari Pepper, yang ada malah perombakan habis-habisan. Terakhir saja, kamarku dirombak olehnya. Jadinya, terkesan lucu dan imut." Gerutu Tony.

Pepper menahan emosi dan hanya mendengarkan keluhan dari tunangannya. Seharusnya, dia biarkan si Tony diculik oleh teroris dan mendapatkan keuntungan yang banyak. Sayangnya, Pepper tidak memiliki niat jelek terhadapnya. Bahkan, harus banyak bersabar menghadapinya.

"Tony, kau tidak ingin aku ledakkan ruanganmu, kan?" kata Pepper tersenyum marah.

Sontak, Rhodes dan Tony ketakutan kepada raut wajah Pepper lagi marah. Seandainya itu benar-benar terjadi, habislah dia. Sementara Rhodes tidak mau terlibat apapun dengan sahabat dekatnya.

"Kalau Pepper marah, ternyata lebih menakutkan daripada ibuku." Kata Tony.

Kemudian, ada bunyi bel dari luar. Terlihat ada seorang perempuan muda berambut biru panjang. Kulit putih dan mengenakan kacamata (walaupun diakui itu hanyalah penyamaran saja di Amerika. Matanya tidak _minus_ ). Rhodes bertanya-tanya, "Tony, ada tamu."

"Siapa, Rhody?" Tanya Pepper.

"Sepertinya, dia staff baru Stark Industries. Mungkin kah dia—"

"Apa dia berambut biru, Rhody?" Tanya Pepper balik.

Rhodes mengangguk.

"Dia datang lebih awal. Orang Jepang memang selalu disiplin." Kata Pepper melepaskan _suit_ miliknya.

~o0o~

Kiriya Aoi saat itu resmi berhenti dari dunia yang telah membesarkan namanya. Yaitu _idol_. Konser bersama Ichigo dan Ran di Tokyo merupakan konser yang terakhir bagi _Idol Group_ bernama Soleil. Setelah itu, mereka membubarkan grup dan memutuskan ke jalan masing-masing. Salah satunya, Kiriya Aoi menjadi _assistant staff manager_ menggantikan Pepper yang diangkat _CEO_.

"Sumimasen. Apa ada orang?" Suara Aoi terdengar seperti telpon.

"Pepper, kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Tony mengerutkan kening.

"Tentu lah. Dia itu Kiriya Aoi. _Idol_ dari Jepang." Kata Pepper menjelaskan.

" _Idol_?" kata Tony mikir sejenak.

"Biar kubukakan pintunya, Pepper." Kata Rhodes meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Setelah dia keluar, Pepper membuka semua background mengenai Kiriya Aoi. Dia menjelaskan bahwa, dia merupakan sahabat Hoshimiya Ichigo dan dijuluki sebagai ' _Idol Professor_ '. Mereka saling kenal sejak kecil sampai SMP sebelum bergabung dengan _Starlight Academy_. Dia selalu mengatakan ' _Odayaka ja nai!_ ' kepada teman-temannya, maupun fans. Aoi merupakan member Soleil bersama Ichigo dan Ran dan bergabung _idol group_ sementara, STAR ANIS dan Dream Star. Apalagi, kemampuan dan analisa dunia _idol_ terbilang lebih tinggi daripada siapapun.

Ketika Pepper menunjukkan gambar-gambar mengenai Kiriya Aoi, Tony tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Terlihat jelas, dia cemburu kepada perempuan _idol_ jepang itu.

"Tony, apa jangan-jangan kau—"

"Bukan begitu, Pepper. Menurutku, dia cocok menggantikanmu untuk menjadi Rescue." Kata Tony.

"Huh? Dia?! Kan anak itu baru kerja di sini?! Apa kau gila?!" _complain_ Pepper.

Namun, perkataannya tidak membuat Tony ciut. Malahan, semakin penasaran dengan Aoi, apakah mau menjadi seorang _superhero_ atau tidak.

"Tentu saja aku gila. Aku tidak suka, kalau Rhodes yang jadi pahlawan utamanya." Kata Tony menjelaskan.

"Kelihatannya, kau dikerjai lagi olehnya? Padahal kau sendiri sudah berbuat jahat kepadanya." Gerutu Pepper.

"Kalau emang ya, memangnya kenapa?" kata Tony suara sedikit meninggi.

Tiba-tiba, Rhodes membuka pintu ruangan dan membawa Kiriya Aoi di hadapan Pepper dan Tony. Gadis itu sedikit gugup, melihat Tony Stark, tokoh _superhero_ Iron Man bersama tunangannya, Rescue. Pakaiannya formal. Seperti jas kantoran di sertai sepatu _high heels_ berwarna biru dan mengenakan kacamata.

"Hi. Aku Kiriya Aoi." Kata Aoi gugup. "Salam … kenal."

Bingung? Pastinya. Tony langsung berkata. "J.A.R.V.I.S, bawa Iron Mark 24 ke sini. Bantu kenakan Aoi _Iron Suit_."

Semua orang yang mendengarnya, langsung kaget dan shock. Tidak disangka, Tony membuat keputusan yang mengejutkan. Bagi Pepper, itu adalah sebuah kesalahpahaman. Rhodes sendiri juga tidak percaya apa yang Tony putuskan. Tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu. Belum lagi, gadis itu baru kenal setelah melakukan _interview_. Di sisi lain, Aoi kaget dan mulutnya menganga. Tidak percaya, dia pingsan dan dipegang oleh Rhodes. Pepper menatap Tony tajam.

"KAU … MEMBUAT … KESALAHAN … YANG FATAL!"

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

#NP: Terraspex – Lightning

"Jangan sampai terbunuh, Yucchi." Pesan seorang pria mengenakan _suit_ hijau dan _helmet_ warna ungu.

Yucchi menoleh kepada pria itu dan menggerutu. "Kang, berapa kali sudah kubilang, jangan mengomeliku."

Dia adalah Kang the Conqueror. Tokoh _supervilain_ yang mampu menjelajah waktu dan _universe_ sesuka hatinya. Bahkan, dia lebih kuat dari Thanos. Walaupun begitu, kelemahan Kang ada pada sebuah _infinity stone_ milik Thanos. Seandainya saja, batunya lebih lengkap, dengan mudahnya bisa menangkap Kang tanpa susah payah. Bahkan, Kang juga bekerja sama dengan Apocalypse untuk menyerang Stark dan Aoi.

Yucchi hanya berkata. " _Kill Stark and Aoi_." Apa hubungannya dengan itu semua? Karena dia memiliki masa lalu yang buruk dengan Howard dan Tony Stark.

Di sinilah, cerita tentang Yucchi di mulai.

Pada tahun 1944, ketika Captain America membeku di kutub utara, Yucchi hanyalah seorang anak pungutan dari keluarga Stark. Sayangnya, orang tua Stark tidak menyukai Yucchi, karena _status_ nya. Belum lagi, anak itu berulah dan bikin orang tua jadi kerepotan merawatnya. Howard Stark, pendiri _Stark Industries_ adalah tokoh inspiratif di bidang teknologi. Bahkan, Yucchi mengagumi karyanya.

Yucchi berambut panjang, di mana rambutnya diikat di sebelah kiri, berwarna coklat, mata hijau, kulit putih dan matanya memancarkan kepolosan. Saat itu, umurnya masih 10 tahun.

"Howard, keren sekali karyamu." Kata Yucchi tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Ini masih belum ada apa-apanya, lho Yucchi." Kata Howard tersenyum.

"Benarkah, kak?" Tanya Yucchi.

Dia memanggil Howard dengan sebutan 'kak', karena dia sangat pandai dalam membuat teknologi. Meski banyak yang mengeluh, karena sikap Howard yang playboy, tetap saja Yucchi tidak peduli. Yang dia sukai adalah karya nya dan kebaikannya. Karya yang disukai adalah mobil terbang (walau diakui, mesinnya sering mengalami kerusakan dan banyak kecacatan).

Suatu ketika, Howard mengajak Yucchi untuk mengendarai mobil terbang. Mobil itu bercat merah dan ada tulisan 'Stark' di pinggir bodi sebelah kiri. Bahkan, tidak dipasangi pelindung atap. Apalagi, berbentuk setengah lingkaran.

"Bagus, kan Yucchi?" Tanya Howard kepada Yucchi.

Dia mengangguk setuju. Kemudian, Yucchi mengenakan sabuk pengaman. Saat Howard menyalakan mesin, mesin dinyalakan. Tetapi, roda malah miring dan ada sebuah roket di balik rodanya. Yucchi kaget dan menikmatinya saat Stark mengendarainya ke atas.

"Bagaimana Yucchi?" Tanya Howard.

"Bagus sekali, kak Howard. Bagaimana—"

"Mudah saja." sela Howard. "Roket yang kubuat terbuat dari repulsor. _Energy_ itu kubuat menggabungkan molekul atom yang terbaru dengan yang lama. Seperti _hydrogen_ , _nitrogen_ dan juga helium. Kalau dijelaskan, _energy_ nya cepat habis."

Mobilnya dipacu dengan cepat. Tanpa disadari, Yucchi terus mengamati indahnya pemandangan dari atas. Bahkan, saat dia menengok ke bawah, dirinya terbang bersama kakak angkatnya. Barangkali, Yucchi ingin menikmatinya terus menerus. Tidak mau terganggu dengan orang sekitar, bahwa ada planet UFO yang nyasar ke bumi. Masa bodoh dengan mereka. Yang penting, bisa bersama kakaknya.

"Aku suka~~ dengan kakak." Kata Yucchi memerah.

"Tentu saja. kau ini adikku, Yucchi." Kata Howard membalasnya.

Namun, Yucchi ingin lebih dari sekedar kakak baginya. Dia ingin menjadi pacarnya Howard. Seandainya saja, Yucchi anak terpandang, barangkali bisa memikat Howard dengan senyumannya dan ingin menikahnya.

Meskipun Howard sudah menikah dan mendirikan S.H.I.E.L.D, tetap saja Yucchi menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar kakak. Maria, istri Howard menganggap Yucchi sebagai adiknya sendiri. Mereka memiliki seorang anak yang bernama Tony Stark. Nama aslinya Anthony Edward Stark. Pada awalnya, Yucchi ingin memiliki seorang anak dari Howard. Ketika menyelinap ke kamar dan mencoba untuk memperkosanya, Maria melihat bayangan seorang wanita. Ketika melihatnya, itu bukanlah Yucchi atau bayangan. Howard tidur sendiri. Maria mematikan lampunya dan tidak ada wanita di sana.

Yucchi ingin punya anak darinya. Sayangnya, itu tidak mungkin. Dia berkata. "Ternyata, keluarga itu lebih penting daripada saudara sendiri."

Ucapannya terbukti benar. Ketika Howard dan Maria pergi meninggalkan rumah untuk terakhir kalinya, Howard meminta kepada Yucchi untuk menjaga Tony yang masih kecil. Yucchi kesepian. Beberapa jam kemudian, dia terus menunggu kehadiran mereka. Yucchi curiga. Biasanya, Howard atau Maria menghubunginya secara langsung lewat telepon. Tetapi, mengapa tidak kunjung sampai.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian, Howard. Aku … menyukaimu." Gumam Yucchi.

Esok harinya, Ketika dia membaca Koran di luar, betapa terkejutnya dia. Howard dan Maria meninggal kecelakaan. Penyebabnya, adalah salah injak rem. Tetapi, penyebab sebenarnya (sampai sekarang, Yucchi masih tidak tahu siapa di balik semua ini) adalah H.Y.D.R.A. mereka diperintah oleh Arnim Zola, yang notabene peneliti S.H.I.E.L.D. sebenarnya, dia disusupkan oleh Red Skull untuk membunuh Howard saja. tetapi, Maria dianggap sebagai bonus baginya. Setelah Red Skull mati dibunuh oleh Captain America, Arnim Zola bergabung dengan S.H.I.E.L.D. barulah mulai menjalankan misi dua organisasi sekaligus.

"Tidak mungkin. Ini semua bohong, kan? Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri!" teriak Yucchi.

Benar, Howard sudah tiada. Tidak ada yang bisa dia perbuat. Ketika memberikan penghormatan kepada Howard, semua keluarga Stark menatap Yucchi dengan sinis. Sementara Tony takut kepadanya dan memegang kaki Obadiah Stane, pamannya. Yucchi menangis tersedu-sedu begitu melihat orang yang dicintainya, pergi begitu saja.

Obadiah menatap Yucchi dengan sinis. "Jadi ini, anak pungutan dari Howard Stark? Menyedihkan! Mestinya kau di panti asuhan sana!"

"Apa … Kau bilang?!" kata Yucchi menahan emosi.

"Howard Stark mestinya tidak mau mengakuimu sebagai adiknya. Kau terlalu jijik dan polos. Kau bersyukur, sudah ditampung olehnya." Sinis Obadiah.

Kalimat itu membuat Yucchi marah kepada Obadiah. Dia tidak terima, karena tidak suka cara bicaranya.

"Sekali lagi kau bilang begitu, aku akan—"

"Memang benar, bocah. Howard memperlakukanmu sebagai budak baginya. Kau … hanyalah seorang perempuan yang tidak pantas berada di sampingnya dan gampang untuk ditipu olehnya." Kata Obadiah membuat Yucchi marah besar.

Dia langsung menghajar muka Obadiah hingga babak belur. Kemudian, aksinya dihentikan oleh pihak kepolisian. Yucchi ditangkap dan dijebloskan penjara. Sejak itulah, dia mulai membenci keluarga Stark. Termasuk orang yang dia benci, Obadiah Stane.

~o0o~

Beberapa hari kemudian ….

"Yucchi, ada tamu yang ingin mengunjungimu." Kata seorang polisi.

"Stark?" Tanya Yucchi datar.

"Bukan. Dia … ayahmu." Kata polisi.

Yucchi bingung. Dia keluar dari sel penjara dan menemui seseorang yang dipanggil dengan sebutan, 'ayah'. Yucchi menemui pria itu. Terlihat jelas, wajahnya mirip dengan dia. Tetapi, dia membawa clurit di mejanya. Anehnya, tidak ada satupun yang menyadarinya.

Wajahnya buruk rupa, berambut coklat, tetapi jika dilihat lagi, mirip dengan Yucchi. Berpakaian pengacara dan berjas hitam. Berkulit putih, sedikit tumbuh janggut di dagunya. Pria itu tersenyum renyah kepada Yucchi. Sementara dia waspada terhadap orang asing.

"Halo, gadisku." Kata ayahnya.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Yucchi.

"Kok kau ngomong begitu? Aku ini ayahmu, nak." Kata ayahnya tersenyum.

Bingung. Dia itu ayahnya? Bagaimana mungkin? Menurut Howard, Yucchi tidak memiliki orang tua. Hal itu dikonfirmasi dengan ketua yayasan panti asuhan. Dirinya adalah anak yatim piatu. Lantas, mengapa dia muncul dan mengaku sebagai ayahnya?

"Jangan bercanda. Mana mungkin kau ayahku. Walaupun kita mirip, tetap saja—"

"Kronos dan Nyx." Kata ayah Yucchi.

Dia membuka mulutnya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Kronos? Dia adalah Titan waktu pada zaman keemasan Titan. Pantas saja, dia masih terlihat umur 17 tahun. Apalagi, Nyx. Jika dia adalah Kronos, maka … Ibunya Nyx? Itu adalah Dewi malam dan bayangan. Bisa dikatakan, dirinya punya saudara … Belinda? Bukannya Belinda berbeda orang tua dengannya? Apa kaitannya dengan semua itu?

"Aku ingat sekarang. Kau adalah ayahku, Kro—"

"Jangan sebutin namaku, putriku." Kata Kronos menutup mulut Yucchi. "Aku punya dua tugas untukmu."

"Ke mana saja ayah selama ini?!" geram Yucchi.

"Aku menyamar. Kau pikir hidup bersama manusia itu mudah, huh?" gerutu Kronos.

Yucchi benar. Pantas saja, dia mampu menciptakan sebuah bayangan, ketika tidur bersama dengan Howard. Padahal, tubuh aslinya sedang tertidur di kamar. Akhirnya, dia mengerti kekuatannya … untuk sementara.

"Lalu, apa tujuan ayah ke sini?" Tanya Yucchi.

"Aku di sini meminta kepadamu. Untuk membunuh ketiga orang yang kubenci. Tony Stark dan Dimas. Untuk nama terakhir, yaitu Kiriya Aoi, jadikan sebagai target terakhir. Tetapi, jangan bunuh gadis itu."

Tony Stark. Nama itu yang dibenci oleh Yucchi. Keluarga Stark. Dia bersumpah, akan membalas perbuatan keluarga Stark. Bahkan, kerabat dan pacar dari keluarga Stark.

"Kiriya Aoi? Apa hubungannya dengan semua itu?" Tanya Yucchi.

"Kau akan mengerti begitu kau menangkapnya. Untuk sekarang, bunuh Dimas dan Tony Stark." Perintah Kronos.

"Bebaskan aku segera, ayah. Aku kan hanya—"

Seketika, waktu berhenti begitu saja. Yucchi tidak mengerti maksudnya. Namun, ayahnya memberikan dua hadiah sekaligus. Yang pertama ukuran besar dan ukuran sedang. Dibungkus kado ayah tercinta. Yucchi membukanya dan dia sedikit terkejut pemberian ayahnya. _Armor suit_ warna gelap dengan mengandung adamantium, titanium dan vibranium. Selain itu, ada _lightsaber_ berwarna perak. Dia menekan tombolnya dan sinar merah.

"Tapi, bukannya aku memiliki ayah yang bernama Hyperion?" Tanya Yucchi menyadari sesuatu.

"Memang benar. Secara sahnya, Hyperion adalah ayahmu. Tetapi … ayahmu, Hyperion dibunuh oleh Percy Jackson saat itu. Apa kau marah kepada pemuda itu?" Tanya Kronos.

Tetapi, dia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi marah ataupun sedih. Datar dan matanya dingin. Mirip es batu.

"Tidak. Yang jelas, kau maupun Hyperion sama-sama aku akui, sebagai ayahku. Pintar milik ayahku dan kekuatan ada di milikmu. Meskipun aku anak Hyperion dan Nyx, tetap aku anggap kau ayahku." Kata Yucchi datar.

Ternyata, Kronos mempengaruhi Yucchi, untuk mengakui bahwa Hyperion bukan ayah murninya. Sebab, dirinya lah yang dianggap ayah murni oleh dia. Kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan, seolah-olah membuat Yucchi terhipnotis oleh kata-katanya sendiri. Kronos berhasil mementahkan fakta keluarga dan pengakuan dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Bagus. Dengan ini, rencanaku untuk membunuh dua pemuda sialan itu, dimulai." Kata Kronos tersenyum licik.

Di pihak lain, Hyperion muncul di balik pintu dan mengamati Kronos tajam. Dirinya menyamar sebagai petugas polisi berkulit coklat. Dirinya tidak akan membiarkan, Kronos bertindak sesuka hatinya. Karena … dia adalah Tarakan.

To be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03**

"Ayolah, Pepper! Lagipula, sudah saatnya aku ingin rehat sejenak dari Iron Man. Apalagi, War Machine masih belum sepadan." Kata Tony.

"Apa maksudmu 'belum sepadan', Tony?" Tanya Rhodes berusaha menahan emosi.

Memang, War Machine muncul ketika Rhodes mencuri _armor suit_ milik Tony, yang saat itu masih dalam bentuk _prototype_. Tony tidak mempermasalahkannya. Namun bagi Rhodes, itu masalah. Mengapa? Karena dia yang menghajar Tony sampai babak belur. Apalagi, dirinya sebenarnya tidak menyukai Justin Hammer, _CEO Hammer Inc_. Dia terlalu egois, keras kepala dan terkesan tidak peduli dengan lingungan sekitar. Bisa dibilang, Justin Hammer adalah penyakit buruk Tony Stark.

"Coba lihat coraknya. Warna hitam, terlihat kaku dan tidak ada senjata apapun." Kata Tony mengkritisi _armor suit_ milik Rhodes.

"Oh ya? Lalu bagaimana dengan milikmu? Terlihat jelas kalau warnanya sedikit mencolok dan terkesan norak." Kata Rhodes mengoreksi _armor suit_ milik Tony.

Pepper menutup telinganya dan menemui Kiriya Aoi. Sendirian. Tidak peduli keputusan 'aneh' Tony. Kali ini, Pepper cukup mengangkatnya sebagai _Assistant_ baginya. Itu lebih baik daripada menjadi staff ataupun _superhero_. Pepper naik tangga dan temui gadis berambut biru itu. Dia berdeham dan merapikan pakaiannya.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Ms. Kiriya." Kata Pepper tersenyum.

" _Etto_ , _t-t-thank you very much_ , Ms. Potts." Kata Aoi berjabat tangan kepadanya.

Seakan belum puas dengan perkenalan, Aoi memulainya dengan memberikan perkenalan … ya, membuat Pepper terpesona begitu. Dia kan _CEO Stark Industries_. Apalagi, dia membuat senjata termutakhir bagi dunia. Salah satunya, membuat _energy_ _solar_ di Nagoya, Jepang. Tempat itu memang kekurangan panel surya. Tetapi, Stark Industries benar-benar menakjubkan. Pepper kini bukan lagi menjual sennjata. Tetapi teknologi masa depan. Canggih dan elegan. Itu moto Tony. Sementara Pepper adalah bekerja keras dan disiplin. Memang, Pepper banyak humoris. Tetapi ketika marah, dia tidak segan-segan menyiksa orang tersebut dengan pecut (Mana mungkin. Terdengar _masochist_ donk). Itu bukan gaya Pepper sih. Yang benar, dia memarahinya dan meminta untuk memperbaikinya. Dia tidak akan menoleransi pekerjaan yang salah. Harus benar dan disiplin. Jika telat _deadline_ , akan ada pemotongan gaji. Sebenarnya, itu terinspirasi dari Happy, pengawal pribadi Pepper. Selalu mengenakan kartu nama di baju sebelah kiri. Hal itu memang berdampak buruk bagi reputasi Happy sendiri. Beruntung, dia dipindahkan ke Stark Industries di bagian Colorado. Untuk menangani proyek nuklir. Kedengarannya berbahaya, tetapi memang itu pekerjaannya. Tony yang mengusulkan hal itu, supaya tidak boleh digunakan sebagai senjata. Melainkan sebuah obat-obatan.

Tentunya, Pepper maupun Rhodes menyukai ide nyentrik itu.

Aoi menjawab pertanyaan Pepper. Di mulai dari pertanyaan mudah sampai sulit sekalipun. Maklum, dia kan _idol_. Tentu saja, mencari informasi itu mudah, karena bakatnya. Seandainya saja ada Ichigo di sampingnya, tentunya semakin seru dan menyenangkan bekerja bersama-sama. Sayangnya, itu mustahil baginya.

Tetapi …

"Pertanyaan terakhir untukmu, Ms. Kiriya." Kata Pepper.

Pertanyaan terakhir, membuat Aoi gugup dan menelan ludah.

"Seandainya dirimu menjadi _Superhero_ , apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya Pepper.

"Tentu saja, menolong orang. Benar kan?" jawab Aoi.

Bukan itu jawaban yang diinginkan Pepper.

"Maksudmu begini, apakah kau mengerti, makna _Superhero_ yang sebenarnya?" Tanya Pepper.

Makna _Superhero_ yang sebenarnya? Aoi malah bingung sendiri menjawabnya. Dirinya mengaku, bahwa pengetahuan tentang dunia barat beserta budaya _superhero_ sangat minim. Sampai-sampai, harus membaca semua yang berkaitan dengan _Superhero_. Entahlah. Aoi hanya melongo dan bingung harus menjawab.

Akhirnya, Pepper menghela napas dan mensyukuri, bahwa Aoi cocok di belakang layar, ketimbang menggantikan posisi Tony. Rhodes sebenarnya protes mengenai penunjukkan dia sebagai pahlawan baru. Memangnya, apa kelebihannya darinya? Sebagai kekasihnya, masih belum banyak yang diketahui tentang Tony. Apalagi, masa lalunya. Seakan-akan, Tony menutup semua pintu koneksi masa lalunya.

" _Superhero_? Sebenarnya, aku masih belum tahu apa-apa mengenai hal semacam itu. Selama ini aku—"

"Aku mengerti, Aoi. Tapi, ada kalanya, kau harus memahami, bahwa dunia _idol_ dengan _Superhero_ tidak jauh berbeda." Kata Pepper menuangkan teh.

Aoi mengerutkan kening. Seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengar. Pepper memang CEO Stark Industries, tetapi mengapa dia ingin menghalangi sesuatu yang bikin Aoi penasaran. Julukannya _Professor Idol_. Rasanya tidak adil jika hanya mendapatkan julukan itu saja. Aoi ingin mendapatkan pengetahuan. Masa depan. Teknologi mutakhir. Tanpa perlu ada fans yang berjibun mengelilinginya. Para fans malah mendukung jalan yang dipilih Aoi. Tidak peduli sekeras rintangannya, dia akan melewatinya. Bahkan, melampaui batas yang ditentukan. Itulah yang didapat saat Aoi berada di _Starlight Academy_.

Namun, Pepper tidak semudah itu. Dia memang berkomitmen untuk membantu orang dan mengembangkan teknologi. Tetapi, Pepper malah enggan memberitahu yang sebenarnya. apa arti dari sebuah kata _Superhero_.

"Lupakan saja yang kukatakan, Ms. Kiriya. Kau masih belum mengetahui sebenarnya." kata Pepper.

"Jadi … aku diterima kerja di sini?" Tanya Aoi.

Pepper mengangguk. Mata Aoi berbinar-binar. Seakan bukan mimpi. Bekerja di _Stark Industries_ secara resmi, membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Orang tua Aoi sendiri mendukung apapun keputusan putrinya. Begitu juga dengan sahabatnya, Ichigo dan Ran.

" _Aoi, meskipun jarak kita berjauhan, aku akan terus mendukungmu._ " Pesan dari Ran.

" _Omedetou_ , _Aoi, sudah diterima di Stark. Aku sudah mengunjungi ke Stark Tower. Apalagi, bersama Pepper-san dan Tony-san._ " Pesan dari Ichigo.

Sebagai bukti, dia mengirimkan foto bertiga. Tony di tengah, sementara Pepper dan Ichigo di samping kanan dan kirinya. Mereka berdua berpose _V_ pada tangan kanannya.

"Aku tunjuk anda, Ms. Aoi Kiriya sebagai _assistant_ baru di Stark Industries." Kata Pepper berbicara formal.

Saat itulah, _Armor Suit_ Iron Man Mark 24 turun dari langit dan mengejutkan Pepper. Aoi yang melihatnya langsung shock dan berteriak.

" _Sorry_ , Ms. Potts. Tony memaksa saya untuk mengirimkan _armor suit_ kepada Ms. Kiriya." Suara J.A.R.V.I.S sedikit gugup.

Jengkel, tentu saja. Pepper langsung berlari ke tangga menuju ruang pribadi Tony.

"Tony, berapa kali kubilang kalau aku—"

"Pepper, kita kedatangan tamu. Ms. Kiriya harus memakainya segera." Kata Tony via radio.

Pepper mengecek _iPhone_ warna _silver_ miliknya. Benar saja, ada 10 robot _armor suit_ yang mengepung di sekeliling _Stark Tower_. Celakanya, ada Aoi di sana. Pepper bergegas ke sana.

"J.A.R.V.I.S, Rescue _suit_ milikku sudah jadi?" Tanya Pepper.

"Sudah, Ms. Potts. Segera saya kirimkan segera." Suara J.A.R.V.I.S via radio.

Sementara itu, Aoi ketakutan, melihat banyak sekali robot yang mengelilinginya. _Armor Suit_ yang dipasangi peluncur misil, _gatling gun_ di kedua tangan mereka. Selain itu, para _armor suit_ memiliki energy yang sama. _Replusor_ warna kuning keputih-putihan. Aoi langsung berlari dan turun tangga sambil menundukkan kepala.

Pecahan kaca berterbaran di lantainya. Mobil dan fasilitas _Stark Tower_ dihancurkan oleh mereka. Suara tembakan terus berdenging di kedua telinga Aoi. Saking kuatnya, dia masih ketakutan mendengarnya. Terus menerus menutup telinganya tanpa dilepaskan kedua tangannya. Yang Aoi peduli hanyalah bertahan hidup dari suara tembakan yang menggelegar di atas.

Pepper menggunakan Rescue _Suit._ Warna merah _Ferrari_ dengan _silver_ di pinggir _suit_ miliknya. Yang membedakan milik Tony adalah tubuhnya kini mirip seperti binaragawati dan dipecah menjadi beberapa bagian. Yang paling menonjol segi lima. Maksudnya, di bagian pinggangnya, pecahan Rescue _Suit_ membentuk segi lima. Tidak tampil acak-acakan seperti Tony. Kelebihannya adalah mampu melindungi seluruh tubuh Pepper yang berotot dan tampil terlihat garang di hadapan Tony. Berhasil, tapi … (sulit diungkapkan, mengingat Pepper tidak menyukai olahraga ekstra berat).

Di pihak lain, Rhodes mengenakan War Machine miliknya. Polos dan tidak terpecah belah. Tony sendiri masih menggunakan Iron Man yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Mark 42 yang di juluki si anak hilang olehnya.

"Lindungi Ms. Kiriya. Aku yang mengatasi bersama Pepper." Kata Tony.

"Sayangnya, tidak semudah itu … Tony Stark. Atau Iron Man." Suara perempuan menggunakan _Speaker_.

Suara itu … tidak terdengar asing bagi Tony. Tidak salah lagi, dia adalah Yucchi Finare. Adik angkat dari Howard Stark, ayahnya. Tidak menunjukkan wajahnya memang. Hanya topeng _kabuki_ beserta armor suit miliknya beserta _light saber_ yang mengelilingi perisai dan di saku celananya. Konon, dua senjata itu sangat berbahaya.

"Ehmm … kau siapa ya?" Tanya Tony.

Kesal. Marah. Benci kepada keluarga Stark. Salah satunya Tony. Yucchi turun dari _armor suit_ miliknya dan menunjuk wajah Iron Man.

"Kau harus membayar semua ini, Stark!" geram Yucchi.

Tergerak hatinya, Aoi langsung berkata. "Pinjamkan aku _Armor Suit_ , Mr. Stark."

Semua orang yang mendengarnya kaget. Pepper, Rhodes. Sedangkan Tony tidak terkejut sama sekali. Dia hanya tersenyum kepadanya.

"J.A.R.V.I.S, berikan dia _suit_." Perintah Tony.

"But, _sir—_ "

"Lakukan saja." kata Tony.

Pepper menatap Aoi dengan cemas. Mestinya, dia tidak perlu terlibat sejauh ini. Itu urusan mereka bertiga dengan Yucchi. Apalagi, dia … bukan manusia biasa.

"Kenapa?!" Tanya Pepper.

"Untuk sekarang. Aku tidak bisa memberikan jawabannya." Kata Aoi. "Tapi, yang kuinginkan adalah pertanggung jawaban sebagai _Assistant_ bagi kalian berdua. Tony dan Pepper."

Di pihak lain, Hyperion bergegas menuju Stark Tower. Ketika ke sana, muncul lah seorang wanita menawan. Muda, berumur 29 tahun. Rambut biru bergelombang, kulit putih dan mengenakan _spy suit_ warna hitam.

"Mencari putrimu, Hyperion?" Tanya wanita berambut biru.

"Tch! Kymopoleia rupanya!" gerutu Hyperion.

Dengan datarnya, Kymopoleia berjalan membelakangi Hyperion. Kali ini, dia menyiapkan sebilah pisau dan kedua tangannya, yang terbuat dari air. Tanpa banyak bicara, Kympoloeia menusuknya dari belakang. Sayangnya, taktiknya tidak berhasil.

"Trik murahan, Kymopoleia!"

Hyperion mengeluarkan pedang emas miliknya dan menyerangnya habis-habisan.

To be Continued


End file.
